Electronic devices can perform various complex functions. For example, portable terminals, such as smart phones, are developing to be able to implement enhanced performance and provide much convenience to users.
Some of the functions provided by the electronic device use sensors. Such sensors may collect information on the electronic device, an outside of the electronic device, or a user.
The electronic device may be equipped with one or more sensors and provide various services by using information collected through the sensors.
Therefore, a need exists for a sensor device which can be accommodated in an electronic device along with at least one electronic component, thereby overcoming a design limit, and can reduce a mounting space, thereby improving a design of the electronic device, and an electronic device having the same.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.